Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-27588937-20160822005829/@comment-29726687-20160822185848
Sup mate. From my experience playing this champion I can answer this: 1. As you said, her kit says build AD, and it's true. As for me I found 2x builds for her: one wich focus on her Q and R, and the other one on basic attacks. Going with yommuu + black cleaver + duskblade + last whisper, basically full Ad + armor pen; and the other one going with crit. This path is a bit complicated since you gonna build around enemy team: the first two items will be Infinity edge or essence reaves, now wich should be first ? Depens on what you whant, you want to spam abilities or more dmg ?. After those two, since you use autoattacks for dmg you need an item for attack speed, since her kit focus on getting a lot of ad and not as, the amount of as is not that importnat. but even so you need an item with as for this build. statick shiv is a good choice if you want more burst and to farm; rapid cannon some burst and safety in teamfights(also the second shot from Q will apply this passive, if you have this item and 100 stacks and use Q the second shot will have a longer range); phantoom agaisnt stupid assasins, since they reduce theyr dmg if you hit them; runnan i don't feel lit's a good item on her since the item passive doesn't help her, you kinda buy this on heavy champs with onehit effects, her passive will not proc with this item. Then the last items depens on the enemy, with those 3 items you are good to go, you have a lot of damage. So with the remaining items you build armor pen, some hp, mercurial. you build what you feel you need; but don't forget her main stat is attack damage. 2. I don't know what Love tap is considered, but, lovetap will be applied only if you switch targets. 3. Now, what is the best support ? Depens a lot on what kind of player you are or the one playing missfortune. As for me I prefer somebody with dps like annie/velkoz. I like supports who deal dmg, since your supp has dmg you can play agrresive as much you want. But if I could say who could work is depens on mfbuild build : Going with armor pen build a support with hard cc (leona/thresh/sona ult) will work, since they keep enemy in place for mf to ult them; going with the crit build a healer/buffer will be better, since her mobility is pretty low, beiing in a fight and trying to autoattack the enemy without dying is hard. As for keystones you have 3 choices : fervor/bloodlust/thungerlord. What's the best one now ? None. You pick what you like the most. Do you like autoatacking a lot and having longs fights ? pick fervor. You don't like building lifesteal, bloodlust is to go (also works pretty well on her since lifesteals works on her Q). Bursting the enemy? go with thunderlord. Everything is based on my experience and I can be wrong. Hope it helped you. and sorry for bad english. Have a nice day. >.<